Schokofrösche
by Anna Duval-Sterling
Summary: Im Hogwarts Express, auf dem Rückweg von Hogwarts in die Sommerferien, entdecken Albus und James etwas über ihren Vater und planen ihn damit zu konfrontieren. Nach Epilog. Cannon Pairings. -Genehmigte Übersetzung-


Hallo alle miteinander.

Diese fanfiction, ist eine Übersetzung der fic Chocolate Frogs von . Die Original fic kann hier gefunden werden:

s /7213770 /1 / Chocolate-Frogs (einfach Lücken weglassen)

hat mir erlaubt das hier zu übersetzen. Weder mir noch gehört Harry Potter, wir verdienen kein Geld damit. Der englische Text auf der Schokofroschkarte stammt aus der englischen Version von Harry Potter wikia. Ich habe nicht nachgesehen, ob es so etwas auch im deutschen Wiki gibt, ich habe einfach den Text übersetzt.

Soo und jetzt viel Spaß.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter saß mit einer Gruppe seiner engsten Freunde im Hogwartsexpress, während sie sich ihre Erinnerungen von ihrem ersten Schuljahr ins Gedächtnis riefen. Geschichten über Professoren, Nachsitzen und lange Tage am See – und waren die Prüfungen nicht brutal? Das Ende-des-Jahres Geplapper ging weiter, während der Hogwarts-Express durch die Landschaft zurück in Richtung London fuhr. Zur Mittagszeit kam der Süßigkeitenwagen vorbei, mit jeder Süßigkeit, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Albus hielt sich zurück und kaufte nur einen Schokofrosch und einige Lakritzzauberstäbe.

Als die Unterhaltungen weitergingen, wurden Pläne für den Sommer gemacht, „Oh du musst mich besuchen kommen" Al öffnete seinen Schokofrosch, auf eine neue Karte für seine Sammlung hoffend. Onkel Ron hatte beine eintausend davon und er war entschlossen irgendwann aufzuholen. Er drehte die Karte um und sah das, ihn anlächelnde Gesicht seines Vaters; der Name „Harry Potter" in hellen, schlichten Buchstaben unter dem Bild geschrieben.

„Das ist Onkel Harry!" Rose Weasley beugte sich vor um die Karte zu begutachten.

„Er ist es…" sagte Al verdutzt.

Er sprang auf und verließ das Abteil laufend um seinen Bruder zu finden. Rose folgte direkt hinter ihm.

„James!" er platzte in des Abteil und warf James die Karte zu.

James las die Rückseite der Karte und schaute dann auf das Bild.

„Dad ist auf einer Schokofroschkarte?"

„Was steht dort?", fragte Rose.

„Harry James Potter - der erste Zauberer, der jemals den Todesfluch überlebt hat, und damit den Titel „Der Junge der überlebte" verdiente. Am berühmtesten für seinen Sieg über den gefährlichsten dunklen Zauberer aller Zeiten, Lord Voldemort im zweiten Zaubererkrieg in 1998 und seine Arbeit und Revolutionierung des Zaubereiministeriums mit Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger", las James vor.

„Verdammt! Ich wusste, dass Dad der Vorsitzende der Aurorenzentrale ist, aber welcher Krieg?", fragte Al.

James schüttelte den Kopf und sogar Rose (die sonst auf alles eine Antwort hatte) zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Der Zug kam in Kings Cross an und die Brüder eilten aus dem Express um ihren Dad zu finden. Sie wurden von ihrer Mutter und Schwester begrüßte. Leicht enttäuscht, weil sie ihren Vater nicht mit Fragen bombardieren konnten, grüßten sie ihre Mutter und Schwester.

„Hallo Jungs!", rief Ginny aufgeregt. Sie umarmte ihre Söhne und gab ihnen je einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Hi Mum", umarmten sie sie.

„Hi Lily." Al lächelte seine kleine Schwester an.

„Hallo Göre." James streckte Lily die Zunge raus, „Mum, wo ist Dad?"

„Oh, er hatte dringende Arbeit und konnte nicht davon weg", entschuldigte Ginny sich für ihren Mann.

„Bin schon da!", das war Harry und er war ziemlich außer Atem.

„Kings Cross ist überfüllt. Bin fast in eine Gruppe Touristen appariert." Harry lächelte und küsste Ginny auf die Wange.

„Dad!", rief James, seinem Vater eine kurze Umarmung erlaubend, bevor er ihm die Schoofroschkarte in die Hand drückte. „Warum bist du auf einer Schokofroschkarte!"

Harrys Mund ging auf und sein Gesicht errötete. „Ähm, also, äähh…"

„Dad ist auf einer Schokofroschkarte?", fragte Lily.

„Ja, guck!" Al nahm die Karte und zeigte sie Lily.

„Da steht du bis ‚Der-Junge-der-Überlebte' Dad", sagte James.

„Und, dass du in irgendeinem großen Krieg gekämpft hast", fügte Al hinzu."

„Warum sprechen wir nicht zuhause darüber, Kinder?", unterbrach Ginny, wissend wie sehr Harry es hasst über seine Triumphe zu sprechen, „Onkel Ron, Tante Hermine, Hugo und Rose kommen zum Abendessen, also müssen wir nach Hause."

„Ja!" ergriff Harry die Möglichkeit die Aufmerksamkeit von sich zu lenken, „Wir müssen nach Hause gehen."

„Aber Dad", beschwerte sich James.

„Später James." Harry sah sich verlegen um.

„Potter", sagte seine schmierige Stimme zu seiner Linken.

Er nickte einmal. „Malfoy."

„Tschüss Scorpius", sagte Rose, „Hi Onkel Harry, hi Tante Ginny."

„Hallo", sagten sie im Chor.

„Wir sehen euch später", lächelte Ginny.

Harry lächelte Ron, Hermine und Hugo an, die planten gegen 7 Uhr 30 zum Abendessen zu kommen.

„Kommt Kinder", sagte Ginny, durch die Barriere scheuchend.

Sie beluden das Auto – Mr. Weasleys Trick mit dem nicht nachweisbaren Ausdehnungszauber sehr nützlich werdend.

„Ich fahre", sagte Harry, während er versuchte die Schlüssel von seiner Frau zu stibitzen.

„Das geht schon, Schatz", sie lächelte, die Schlüssel aus seiner Reichweite haltend.

„Gin, Liebes." Sein Ton honigsüß.

„Harry…Sweetheart", ahmte sie ihn nach.

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken und rief leise die Schlüssel herbei; plötzlich waren sie in seinen Händen.

„Danke Liebes." Er lachte beim Anblick des Entsetzens, dass ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

„Du arbeitest für das Zaubereriministerium!", sagte sie mit gespieltem Schrecken. „Du kannst nicht einfach Accio in der Öffentlichkeit anwenden! Vor den Augen der Muggel!"

Harry lachte, als er die Autotür öffnete – die Kinder schon streitend auf der Rückbank."Ginny, wann habe ich jemals die Regeln befolgt?", er zwinkerte und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz.

Ginny seufzte und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. „Du bist ein schreckliches Vorbild", sagte sie, aber Harry wusste, dass sie nicht böse war.

„Also Dad", meldete James sich, „Wegen dir und diesem Voldemort…"

„Äähmm, also, ich bin mir sicher, die Schokofroschkarte hat es gut zusammengefasst", wich Harry aus.

„Darauf steht, dass du der Junge der überlebte bist und, dass Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine dir geholfen haben Voldemort zu besiegen", fasste Al zusammen.

„Viele großartige Leute halfen mir damit, einschließlich eurer Mum und alle eurer Onkel", beeilte Harry sich zu sagen.

„Ist das, wobei Onkel Fred gestorben ist?", fragte James.

Ihnen war gesagt worden, dass Onkel Georges Zwilling gestorben war, aber das war alles. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht über Fred reden wollten; Fred war sehr wichtig, aber es erschien tragisch sie in so jungem Alter mit der Traurigkeit von Tod und Verlust zu belasten.

„Ja", sagte Ginny, „Euer Onkel Fred war ein hervorragender und mutiger Zauberer. Er starb während der Schlacht von Hogwarts."

„Was ist das?", fragte Lily.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr alt genug hierfür seid", sagte Ginny.

Harry dachte an all die Zeiten als er „zu jung" war etwas zu erfahren. Nun schätzte er die Schwierigkeit solch schwerer Belastungen und beschloss sich bei Dumbledore zu entschuldigen, wenn er das nächste Mal in Hogwarts für eine Unterhaltung mit seinem Porträt war.

„Wir sind zuhause", sagte er, als er in die Einfahrt fuhr.

Harry half seinen Junges mit ihren Koffern und Eulen, er war versucht sie zu schweben zu lassen, aber es waren zu viele Fußgänger in der Nähe; der Nachteil, wenn man in einer Muggelstraße lebte. „Geht und packt aus Jungs", sagte Harry.

„Können wir das nicht später machen?", fragte James.

„Ja, ich will erst hören, warum du berühmt bist!", stimmte Al zu.

„Euer Dad spricht nicht gern über sich selbst", sagte Ginny.

„Aber wir sind deine Söhne", sagte James verärgert.

„Und Tochter", meldete sich Lily.

Da war ein Klopfen an der Tür und Harry sprang glücklich über die Ablenkung auf. „Ich komme!", rief er.

Die geöffnete Tür gab die Sicht auf einen grünhaarigen Jugendlichen frei. „Teddy!", er umarmte seinen Patensohn.

„Teddy!" James, Al und Lily liefen in den Flur.

„Hey!" Teddy lächelte. „Wie war Hogwarts? Ich vermisse es."

„Wusstest du, dass Dad berühmt ist?", fragte James.

„Er ist auf einer Schokofroschkarte!", fügte Al betonend hinzu.

„Er hat Voldemort besiegt!", fuhr Lily fort.

Teddy lachte, er kannte die ganze Geschichte vom Krieg, schließlich waren seine eigenen Eltern tapfer im Kampf gestorben.

„Dad hat es euch noch nicht erzählt?", fragte Teddy amüsiert.

„Teddy weiß es auch!", sagte James empört.

„Er ist ja auch ein bisschen älter", begründete Harry.

„Du musst es uns erzählen Dad! Wer ist Voldemort?"

„Der Junge der überlebte?"

„Vergesst nicht Der Auserwählte", fügte Teddy hinzu.

„Teddy!", tadelte Harry.

Teddy lachte, „Sorry Harry. Spielt jemand mit mir Zauberschnippschnapp vorm Abendessen?"

Harry flüchtete in die Küche, während die Kinder ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

„Wie erkläre ich die Karte?", fragte Harry seine Frau, die geschäftig in der Küche herumlief um Abendessen für neun Personen zu machen.

„Ehrlich Harry, sie sind deine Kinder. Deine Unfähigkeit über deine Errungenschaften zu sprechen, kannst du mal für fünf Minuten zurückhalten.

Harry seufzte. Er hasste es sich den Verdienst von so vielen mutigen Leuten, die sich zum Kämpfen versammelt hatten, anrechnen zu lassen. Er war am Rande der Hoffnung, dass seine Kinder das Thema fallen ließen (unwahrscheinlich), als er ein Ploppen und ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte.

Er ging um sie zu öffnen. „Ron." Er lächelte und ließ seinen besten Freund ins Haus.

„Wo ist `mine mit den Kindern?", fragte Harry.

„Dia anderen kommen übers Flohnetzwerk. Hermine wollte, dass ich zuerst komme und es dich wissen lasse."

„Klasse. Teddy ist hier. Wir sind gerade erst zurückgekommen, also wird es noch eine Weile dauern bis zum Abendessen."

„Kein Problem. Es wird schön sein sich zu unterhalten." Die beiden gingen ins Wohnzimmer, als gerade Teddys Karte explodierte.

„Onkel Ron!", rief Al, als ob er ihn nicht vor einer Stunde auf dem Gleis gesehen hätte. Die anderen sahen mit ähnlichen Ausrufen auf.

„Hallo ihr alle."

„Onkel Ron, wer ist Lord Voldemort?", fragte James.

„Wir haben Dad auf einer Schokofroschkarte gefunden und du wurdest auch erwähnt und Tante Hermine auch, aber Dad will es uns nicht erzählen!", erklärte Al.

„Euer Dad war noch nie gut darin über sich selbst zu reden", sagte Ron und setzte sich neben Al. „Also es war so. Als euer Dad noch ein Baby war…"

„Oh Ron, wirklich?", Harrys Gesicht wurde rot.

„Das ist, wo es anfängt." Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Also, als euer Dad noch ein Baby war…"

Ron vertiefte sich in eine Schilderung der sieben Jahre, in denen sie böse Mächte bekämpft hatten, einmal sprang er sogar auf die Couch um ihren Ritt auf dem Drachen zu imitieren – bei dessen Erwähnung Lily vor Schreck aufkreischte – bevor er schließlich zum Schluss des aufregenden Abenteuers kam, dass die drei zusammen erlebt hatten (Allerdings ließ er einige der weniger dramatischen Teile raus.) „Und dann war alles gut", endete Ron.

Hermine, Rose und Hugo, waren während Rons aufregender Erzählung der ersten siebzehn Jahre Harrys Lebens angekommen.

„Das Abendessen ist fast fertig", sagte Ginny, „Harry, Ron, wollt ihr den Tisch decken?"

„Sie ist genau wie Mum", murmelte Ron.

„Oh halt den Mund Ron", rief Ginny. Harry lachte.

„Also warte", sagte Al, Harry und Ron ins Esszimmer folgend. „Im Grunde sind wir, nachdem was du uns erzählt hast Onkel Ron, ständig in der Nähe der berühmtesten Leute der Zaubererwelt und du hast es uns nie erzählt!"

„Nun, das ist zwanzig Jahre her", sagte Harry.

„Trotzdem. Das ist etwas, das wir wissen sollten", beharrte James.

„Jetzt wisst ihr es ja", bemerkte Harry.

„Es ist ziemlich cool der Sohn vom Auserwählten zu sein", prahlte James.

„Deine Einstellung wird nicht so werden James", sagte Harry mit einer Spur der Warnung in seiner Stimme.

„Dann eben Junge der überlebte", grinste Al um seinen Vater anzustacheln.

„Albus, James", wieder war die Spur auf eine Warnung in seiner Stimme zu hören

„Und er ist Vorsitzender der Aurorenzuentrale", sagte Lily ehrfürchtig.

„Was kann er nicht?", scherzte Teddy.

„Das wars. Ihr werdet alle meinen Kitzel-Zauber zu spüren bekommen", sagte Harry, als die Kinder, die von ihrem Vater verfolgt wurden, ins Wohnzimmer rannten. Teddy und Ron sprangen aus dem Weg.

„Wirklich, das Abendessen ist fast fertig!", warnte Ginny.

„Onkel Ron! Hilfe!", rief James, als er den Tisch umrundete.

„Tante Hermine!", rief Al lachend.

„Mummy!", Lilys lautes Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

„Ihr habt damit angefangen", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, ich lege mich nicht mit dem Auserwählten an", grinste Ron.

„Du bist der Nächste", warnte Harry.

Harry schnappte James um die Mitte, kitzelte ihn erbarmungslos, fing Al in der Ecke und hatte Lily in seinem anderen Arm. Die Kinder lachten während sie mit ihrem Vater auf dem Boden herumrollten und immer noch gekitzelt wurden. Außer Atem und mit Ginnys Noch-eine-Minute-bis-zum-Abendessen-Warnung, lagen sie alle schwer atmend auf dem Boden.

„Weißt du was Dad, sie sollten noch etwas anderes mit auf die Schokofroschkarte schreiben", sagte Al als er wieder besser Luft bekam.

„Was denn, mein Junge?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

„Bester Dad aller Zeiten."

* * *

Aaaaaaawwwwwwwww... ist das nicht super-süß?

Die Übersetzung für Exploding Snap war in den ersten 4 Bänden fälschlicherweise Snape explodiert. Ab dem 5. Bnad wurde es in Zauberschnippschnapp umbenannt. Es ist ein und dasselbe Spiel. Und hat nichts mit Professor Snape zu tun. In den ersten 4 Bänden, die ab 2008 (?) gedruckt wurden, ist dieser Fehler berichtigt und das Spiel heißt auch dort Zauberschnippschnapp.

Natürlich habe ich manche Stellen leicht verändert, damit es sich besser anhört.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lasst doch bitte ein Review da, ja? Ihr könnt sowohl für die fic an sich als auch für die Übersetzung reviewen, ich übersetze alles und schicke es an .

Vielen Dank und GLG

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


End file.
